once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bass
Super Bass 'is a song originally by ''Nicki Minaj. It was sung by The Flawless Fantasy Boys in the third episode of the first season, Bring It On. Lyrics '''Hinton This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Peter And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build He cold, he dope, he might drink Coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach Liam He a total freaking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho Danny I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Eric Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Eric G, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up The Flawless Fantasy Boys Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass Kyler This one is for the boys in the Polos Entrepreneur fellas in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo Michael And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then my clothes comin' off, off, unh Danny Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy You know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh Hinton Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Hinton B, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up The Flawless Fantasy Boys Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass Peter See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Martin Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Liam Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? The Flawless Fantasy Boys Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass Trivia *Arthur and Chandler are the only boys not to participate in this number, as they refuse to for different reasons **Arthur doesn't perform due to Nicki Minaj being "So... Not him" **Chandler doesn't perform due to the fact he believes Nicki Minaj's music to be "over-commercialised crap" *This songs is one of the only ones to be censored in Once Upon a Gleeful Time. Purple-Glee-Project decided to censor lines that he personally didn't like. ** "He might sell coke" became "He might drink Coke" ** "He a muthafuckin trip, trip" became "He a total freaking trip, trip" ** "Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls" became "Entrepreneur fellas in the moguls" *Other lines were changed to fit the people singing it ** "I am Nicki Minaj" became "I am Eric G" and "I am Hinton B" ** "The panties coming off" became "My clothes are coming off" Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fantasy Boys Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Bextor Category:Songs Sung By Peter Pratt Category:Songs Sung By Liam Calder Category:Songs Sung By Danny Tomlinson Category:Songs Sung By Eric Goldberg Category:Songs Sung By Kyler Wilde Category:Songs Sung By Michael Friend Category:Songs Sung By Martin Green